Poles such as utility, power, and telegraph poles are routinely used for supporting power, telephone, internet lines, or other cables above the ground. They may also be used to support transformers and street lights. Poles may also be used as load-bearing structures for buildings and bridges, as legs in furniture, and other applications requiring poles with ample strength. Existing poles are commonly made of solid wood which is sufficiently strong and resistant to inclemental climate conditions such as high wind. However, poles made of solid wood tend to splinter, decay, or rot with time and eventually require replacement with a new wooden pole. To slow decay, existing poles are treated with the wood preservative, coal-tar creosote. However, use of this creosote is undesirable as it is a harmful, toxic substance requiring use of personal protective clothing and equipment. Use of solid wood poles therefore incurs significant cost in both financial and health terms as well as having a detrimental impact on the environment through increased logging of forests.
It would be desirable to provide an alternative pole to traditional solid wood poles that retains sufficient strength.